This invention relates generally to the construction of lightweight trusses adapted for use in commercial and residential environments. More specifically, the invention concerns simplifications and economies in the construction and fabrication of such trusses particularly useful as floor joists.
Prior to this invention, trusses and trussed joists of the type referred to were constructed of all wooden members, or with diagonal metallic webs of different lengths interconnecting non-parallel upper and lower members. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,809.
No way was known to construct a less expensive yet satisfactorily sturdy truss using metallic diagonal webs of equal length, to achieve economies and simplifications in truss construction, and in the manner to be described.